1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat for a vehicle (for example, an automobile), and more particularly to an improved vehicle seat constructed by covering a cushion member formed of foaming materials, such as urethane foam, with a top layer member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional seat of this type, it has been rather difficult to place a top layer member over a cushion member correctly at a predetermined position thereof. That is, the top member has often been bent or tends to slip out of place. In a seat of such a type as provided with line patterns on the surface of the top member thereof for a finer aesthetic appearance, inter alia, since the line patterns are deformed, the aesthetic appearance of the seat is impaired and thus the commercial value of the same is lowered accordingly. Therefore, in order to avoid such inconveniences, it takes much time and labor to cover the cushion member with the top member. In other words, the efficiency of such covering (placing) operation is degraded correspondingly.